Young children of mothers with Attention-Deficit/Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD) are at heightened risk for ADHD by virtue of genetics and family environment. Maternal ADHD is associated with maladaptive parenting and a diminished response to evidence-based behavioral parent training interventions. Many questions remain with regard to how best to treat families in which the mother has ADHD and child is at risk. In this R34 application, we propose a Sequential Multiple Assessment Randomized Trial (SMART) pilot, to demonstrate feasibility, develop recruitment, assessment, treatment protocols, and test the concept of treating mothers first using either stimulant medication or behavioral parent training, and then adapting treatment based upon response in preparation for the R01 application.